The Charming Family one-shots
by OUATlover2000
Summary: One-shot series based on The Charming Family. Will include some Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Swanfire, but no Swan Queen. Rated T for language. I will be taking prompts.
1. Just a Scratch

_New one-shot series! Leave prompts/requests in a review!_

 _Prompt by me (OUATlover2000): Emma broke the curse at 15, she is now 19 and is her Father's only deputy. They get a call reporting a robbery in progress, when they arrive, the robbers run in separate directions and Emma chases after one, while her father goes after the other. When in pursuit Emma gets hurt and tries to keep if from her parents to avoid their overreactions._

"Dad, can we just go home early tonight? It's been so quiet all day!" Emma pleaded with her dad.

David looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "Have you finished your report or Grumpy's drunk and disorderly charge?"

"Well... No, but I can do that tomorrow."

"We can leave when you finish." He told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but on the way home, you're buying me ice-cream." She told her dad matter-of-factly. He gave her a 'seriously?' look. "Please Dad?" She said, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine." He said shaking his head. They both went back to doing paperwork, but were interrupted by a phone call. "Sheriff Nolan speaking." "Ella, slow down! Tell me what's wrong." "How many?" "I'm on my way!"

"Dad?"

"I gotta go Em, robbery in progress, 2 suspects."

She stood up and clipped her gun to her belt. "Let's go."

"Em-"

She interrupted her father. "Dad, we don't have time to argue! Let's just go." She said running out of the station and getting into the passenger side of the cruiser.

David got in on the drivers side. "Fine, but text your mother and tell her we'll be late."

Emma pulled out her phone. _Me and dad got a call, be home late, don't wait up. Don't worry, we'll be safe, love you! Tell Nealy goodnight for us._

"Done! So, what did Ella say?"

"She was coming home with Alexandra when she heard noises inside, so she looked in the window, she saw two men raiding the house."

Her eyes went wide. "Are they okay? Where's Thomas? Did they see her and Alex?!"

"Em, they're fine, her and Alexandra are at Granny's by now. We'll be there in like 2 minutes."

Emma nodded and they pulled up at the house in time to see to men running out of the house and going in separate directions, no doubt to throw them off. "I go left you go right?" David nodded and went right, while Emma went left. "Freeze! Police!" She yelled pointing the gun in the direction on the figure, he turned around and shot at her and grazed her side. "Holy hell! They're armed... great!"

 _She pulled out her radio. "Dad they're armed, be careful. Over"_

 _"Thanks Em, are you hurt? Over."_

 _She looked at the side of her stomach and contemplated for a moment. "No, just giving you a heads up. Over and out."_

She ignored the graze and continued the chase, after about twenty minutes of being in pursuit, she caught up to him and tackled him and cuffed him. She zipped up her red leather jacket, so her dad wouldn't see the blood. Then she walked the suspect back to the cruiser where her dad had just arrived as well.

"Hey dad, let's get these dirt bags back to the station then go home." She said subtly grabbing her side to try to slow the bleeding.

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Then he noticed her clutching her side, so when both perp's were shut in the back of the cruiser he decided to ask about it. "You said you weren't hurt right?"

She moved her hand from her side. "Yeah, don't worry." She told him, he didn't totally believe her, but he decided he'd drop it until he had back up.

"Okay princess."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

They both went to the station and Emma stayed in the car while her dad locked the two men up and set the station alarms. When they got home Emma ran up the stairs to the bathroom insisting "she had to use the restroom." But really she needed to clean up the graze. She went into the bathroom, mistakenly not latching the door, and started to clean it, when out of no where she heard her almost 4 year old brother behind her.

"Emmy? Are you hurt?" Neal asked in his cute tired voice.

She immediately pulled her shirt down. "No buddy, Emmy's fine. What are you doing up?"

He lifted his hand and pointed up to the blood stain on her shirt. "Blood. Emmy has a boo-boo." He said matter-of-factly and then he pulled himself up on her lap. "I misseded you and daddy!"

"Okay kid," she put him on the ground, then stood up and put her jacket back on. "I'll take you down to see daddy, _if_ you keep Emmy's boo-boo a secret." He nodded enthusiastically, then put his arms out, silently asking to be picked back up, and she did, but she carried him on her good side.

They went downstairs and Neal jumped out of Emma's arms and into David's, then he looked at her and smiled. "Emmy, guess what mommy told me!"

"What'd she tell you?" She asked curiously, with a smile on her face.

His smile widened. "Mommy said that I can't keep secrets!" He shouted proudly, and Emma's smile turned into panic. "Mommy! Daddy! Emmy has a secret!"

"Neal!" Emma yelled annoyed.

Both of her parents chuckled. "Does she now? And would you mind telling me this secret?" Snow asked.

"Emmy has a boo-boo and there's blood on her tummy!"

"What?!" Snow shrieked and sped over to her daughter.

Emma scowled at her brother. "Traitor." She mumbled under her breath, which her mother happened to hear, so she gave Emma a look that could kill. "It's not that big of a deal! It's just a scratch."

"Couch. Now." Her mother said sternly, then sent charming after the first-aid kit. "Lift up your shirt." She was about to protest when her mom held up her hand. "Now." Emma rolled her eyes and did what her mother told her to do, just as he father walked in. "That's one hell of a scratch Em! What's it from?"

"... Branch."

He dad walked closer. "Emma Ruth Swan! That's a bullet graze!" She winced at how angry her father sounded.

Snow's eyes widened. "A what?!" Snow shrieked. "You said it was from a branch!" She yelled. "Let's get you upstairs and get this cleaned up!" She said, slightly more kindly.

"I already did!"

"Did you use rubbing alcohol?" He mother asked.

"No way! That'll hurt like a bi-... Like a lot." She said, realizing that Neal was still in the room.

Snow and David both sighed. "I'm sorry, but it'll get infected if we don't."

"Fine!" She said realizing that there was no way she'd win. "But can we put the traitor to bed first, I don't want him to see me in pain." She whispered.

They both nodded, then Snow picked him up and they all went upstairs and into Neal's room. "Night night Emmy. I love you, and sorry for telling mommy and daddy."

"That's okay squirt." She told him and kissed his forehead. "I love you Nealy, goodnight." Emma went over to her parents who were watching from the doorway and then was lead to the bathroom by her parents. "let the torture begin." She said sarcastically.

 ** _Please leave a request in your review!  
~Jasmine_**


	2. Infertile

_Prompt by Daniellm - Emma finds out that she can no longer get pregnant and with the help of her son and husband they decide to adopt a child. Captain Swan. Swan Believer. Mama Snow._

"Dammit!" Emma yelled in frustration at yet another negative pregnancy test.

"What is it love? Are you alright?" Killian asked worriedly, knocking on the bathroom door.

Emma groaned and opened the door. "I'm... I'm fine, I'll be back in an hour or so, I'm gonna go see my mom."

"Are you sure love?"

Emma smiled at how caring her husband is. "Yes, I'll see you in a bit. Henry should be back from Regina's in about half an hour." She said and kissed her husband goodbye.

Emma walked inside of her parents' loft, knowing it would just be her mom, because Neal is at daycare and her dad is at work. "Mom!"

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

She sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Not really." She mumbled.

"Well, what's wrong?" Snow asked stroking her daughters hair behind her hair.

"Me and Killian. we've been trying to get pregnant-"

Snow smiled. "This is great!"

"Mom... It's not working. I think... I think maybe I should see Dr. Whale."

Snow pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. Have you told Killian?"

"No, I don't want him to worry and he wants this so bad. What if-?"

"Don't think like that Em. If you really think that something's wrong, I think you should see Whale."

"Could you... Could you come with? I don't want to worry Killian, and if I'm right, then I can talk to Killian and Henry about it when I get home."

Snow smiled. "Of course I will."

"Good afternoon Emma, Snow." Whale said upon entering Emma's exam room.

"Whale, please just cut to the chase." Emma said impatiently, her mother grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze which worked.

Whale sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said sadly. "Mrs. Swan, I'm afraid during Henry's birth, there were some complications that the prison infirmary failed to tell you about."

Emma's heart dropped, she was really hoping that she was being paranoid, but she wasn't she didn't know what to say. Complication? Is it fixable? Will she ever be able to carry a child?

As if her mother was reading Emma's mind. "What kind of complications?" Snow asked for her daughter.

"During Henry's birth, both fallopian tubes were severely damaged, and the doctor had to tie her tubes so that she wouldn't bleed out."

Whale excused himself and Emma didn't even realize that she was crying until her mother wiped the tears off of her face. "I-I have to go home... I need to tell Killian."

"Killian, I need... I need to tell you something"

He gave his wife a puzzled look. "What is it Swan?"

"Mom and I went to see Dr. Whale today..." She took a deep breath. "I was worried because we've been trying for months now and nothing."

"And? What'd he say love?"

She took a shaky breath. "I can't have anymore children." She told him on the verge of tears. "I-I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms. "Shh love, it's not your fault. We can always adopt, it's all alright love." He told her reassuringly. "Does he know why you can't?"

Emma scanned the room to make sure Henry wasn't in the room. "There was a complication during Henry's birth and the doctor's at the prison didn't tell me about it. I'll be damn sure to sue tho sons of a-"

"Okay love," Killian said calmly. "I ordered pizza a little while ago on the talking phone, it should be here in a few minutes, we can talk to the lad after we eat. Sound good?" Emma nodded.

"Henry, before you go back upstairs, we need to talk to you about something."

"Okay..." He said suspiciously, stretching the word.

Emma sighed. "You know how I told you that me and Killian were trying for a new baby?"

"Are you-?"

She shook her head. "No kid, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." She took a deep breath. "I went to see Dr. Whale today and he said that I'm unable to... I can't have anymore children Hen."

He looked heartbroken. "But... But why?" He asked her sadly.

"That doesn't matter, just a bunch of big medical words."

Henry nodded. "You could always adopt, I mean Regina adopted me." He suggested, which got both Emma and Killian to smile. "Hopefully this kid won't think you're the evil queen though." Henry joked.

"Ha ha, very cute." Emma let out a small giggle. "But Killian and I were actually talking about that before dinner. You're okay with it, right?"

He smiled at her. "I think it's a great idea! I could teach them how to sneak out in the middle of the night, like I used to do at Regina's house. I could also encourage skipping school after stealing their teachers credit card to find their birth parents." He joked again.

Emma picked up a rag off of the table and threw it at him. "Get out of here kid." He laughed and went upstairs to resume his video game.

"The lad is something else." Killian said amused.

"He sure is." She agreed with a smile on her face. "We'll call an adoption agency tomorrow?" Killian nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick Emma**

 _Prompt: Emma is sick and tries to hide it from her parents_

 _Backstory : Emma found her parents and broke the curse at the age of 18. She's still saying with her parents at the age of 24, wanting to cling to them after all the lost years. In the beginning they had to talk her into living with them, but after a while, she didn't want to leave anymore._

XXX

Emma woke up with a piercing headache, but decided to ignore it. She got up and got ready for work.

She went downstairs and flinched at the bright lighting. "Hey mama." Her 6 year old greeted her.

"Hey kid. Where are grandma and gramps?" She asked her son.

"Grandma took Nealy to daycare and Gramps is in the shower. I promised I'd be super-duper good while he showered!" He said excitedly, which no doubt worsened her headache.

Emma went over next to her son- on the couch- and pulled him into a hug. It was a close-contact hug, so their faces were touching. "Mama, your face is hot."

Emma checked her surroundings to make sure no one heard. "Do me a favor Kid." Henry looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to continue. "Don't tell Grandma or Grandpa. It can be our little secret. A mama and Henry secret." She told her son.

He beamed at the thought of something between just him and his mom. "Okay!"

A few moments later, her dad came out of the bathroom and as if on cue, Snow got home.

"Ready to go kiddo?" David asked Emma.

She nodded at her father and slowly got up off the couch- mindful to the recent symptom of lightheadedness- and walked over to the door. "Bye mom. Love you." She looked down at her son. "Bye Hen." She said. "Mama loves you." She said and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too mama." He said, still entranced in the cartoon he was watching.

XXX

Emma and David were sitting at the station doing paperwork. David was constantly glancing up to check on Emma. He was worried, she'd been awfully quiet all morning. Not to mention, she looked pretty pale too.

He didn't even realize how long he'd been staring at her. "Dad, you're staring."

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at her dad. "I'm fine dad." She insisted. "Just tired is all."

"If you're tired, maybe you should go home and rest. I can hold the fort down here." He told her.

"Dad. I don't need mom fussing over me for no reason. I'm staying."

He sighed. "Fine. But I'm gonna go to Granny's and pick up lunch for us. Want me to get you some cocoa as well?"

Emma smiled at her father. "You're the best."

"Well, I _am_ Prince Charming." He joked, Emma laughed half-heartedly.

David left and within minutes Emma was asleep. He got back 20 minutes later and chuckled to himself at his daughter's sleeping position.

He walked over. "Em. Wake up kiddo."

Emma's eyes fluttered open. "I'm awake." She said groggily and sat up. "Sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Maybe I should call your mom. Have her come pick you up." Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. David sighed. "Fine, but at least eat your food, you're pale, you need to eat. Alright?"

Emma nodded. "Thanks dad." She took one bite of her food and felt a rush of nausea coming on. "Oh no." She muttered. David was about to ask what she said, when Emma jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

David was hot on her heels and found himself rubbing her back and holding her hair back while she vomited. "You okay Em?" She nodded. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"I don't need to go home. I'm fine." She told him.

He just stared at her for a moment. "You just threw up Em. You're far from fine. I'm taking you home."

"No. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She argued. "I'm not going home."

David rolled his eyes and how stubborn she was being. "You clearly can't work Emma. You're sick. I'm taking you home. End of discussion."

"But-"

"I'm taking you home." He said cutting her off. He helped her up off of the bathroom floor and guided her outside to the truck, ignoring her scowl. When they got in the truck, David reached over and felt her head, she immediately pulled back. "You're burning up!"

"Dad!" She whined. "I'm not a kid. I don't need you and mom fussing over a little cold."

XXX

Henry and Snow were inside watching cartoons when the heard David and Emma outside the door. "Dad! Would you stop? I'm not an invalid. I can walk up a few steps and open the door without help!" She yelled, annoyed.

"You're lucky I didn't carry you up here Emma. You shouldn't have come in." He replied opening the door. "And don't even try saying you're fine Emma." He warned.

Snow stood up. "Will you two cut it out? Stop bickering." She said glancing between her daughter and husband, it was only then that she realized that her daughter looked terrible. "Emma, you look awful."

"Gee. Thanks mom." Emma retorted.

Her mother walked over to Emma, Henry following behind. "Emma! Your head's hot! You're burning up."

"But mama said that was a Henry and mama secret!" Henry said from behind Snow.

Emma grimaced and Snow turned to her grandson. "What secret Henry?" He shook his head and 'zipped his mouth shut'. "If you tell me what the secret is, I'll give you an extra cookie after dinner." She could see the small boy contemplating on what to do. "And I'll make you some cocoa with _extra_ cinnamon." She bribed.

"Mama said not to tell you that her face was hot this morning. She said don't tell you and gramps!" Henry said almost immediately. He turned to his mother and shot her a charming smile. "Sorry mama, but cookies and cocoa."

"Traitor." She said and Henry shot her yet another of of those charming grins. She was staring at Henry, mostly trying to avoid the stares of her parents.

"Emma." Her mother said. "Up to bed." Snow could see that Emma was about to argue. "No arguing Emma. Now."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." She mumbled and went up the stairs.

Snow turned to David. "Keep an eye on him. I'm gonna take the thermometer and some medicine up to Emma." She said while pouring Emma a glass of water, then going into the bathroom.

"No problem. Good luck." He said when she was on her way up the stairs.

Snow walked into Emma's room and she saw her 24 year old- laying in bed- _pouting._ "Emma, stop pouting."

Emma turned her head and scowled at her mother. "I'm not pouting. I don't even need to be in bed right now. I'm fine." She insisted. Snow ignored her and felt her head. "Mom!" Emma protested, pushing Snow's hand away. "Can you not?"

"You have a fever." Snow said simply. "Open your mouth." She said holding the thermometer out.

Emma took the thermometer out of Snow's hand. "I can take me own temperature." She mumbled, then put the thermometer in her mouth. After a few seconds, it started beeping. Snow took it before Emma had a chance to see it. "Hey!"

"102.1. You definitely have a fever. Sit up and take these." Snow said, helping her up and placing two Tylenol capsules in her hand.

Emma obliged, then lied back down. "Where's dad?" She mumbled.

"Downstairs with Henry. Do you want me to go get him?" Snow asked and Emma nodded. She was headed for the stairs when she saw David carrying a sleeping Henry up the stairs. "He was wide awake 10 minutes ago." She said chuckling.

"Didn't last very long. Is our daughter done being stubborn?" He asked lying Henry in his bed.

Snow laughed. "Doubtful." She replied. "She wants you though." She said gesturing to their half asleep daughter across the room.

The married couple made their way over to Emma. "Hey kiddo." He said stroking her hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She mumbled, oblivious to her parents' amused glances. "Where's Henry?"

"Sleeping." He said and kissed her forehead. "Like you should be." Emma nodded. "Love you guys." She whispered and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

They both smiled at their very stubborn daughter. "We love you too princess. Goodnight." David said, and Snow tucked her in, then kissed Emma's forehead, much like David did moments ago.

 _ **Leave requests in you reviews.  
**_ _ **~Jasmine**_


End file.
